1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adhesive tape joining method and apparatus for joining an adhesive tape to building materials including a large panel and a long object such as a strut and a reinforcing member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently adhesive tapes have been often used instead of conventional adhesives containing organic agents upon joining of the reinforcing member to the panel or building materials to each other. Moreover, adhesive tapes have been used for protecting a surface of the panel as a building material.
These building materials tend to larger in size for improved efficiency in assembling the materials. Consequently, in order to improve efficiency in joining the adhesive tape as many long or large building materials are to be used, an adhesive tape having a long length is used in which adhesive tapes of a predetermined length are joined to one another. In other words, a period of time to stop a joining apparatus required for exchanges of the adhesive tape tends to be reduced. See “Handbook of Adhesion”, the third edition published in Oct. 1, 2005 by Japan Adhesive Tape Manufactures Association, 527-533.
In use of the adhesive tape in which adhesive tapes of a predetermined length are joined to one another, however, a following problem may arise. That is, where a joint is inserted into a joining portion of the building materials, the building materials have difference thickness due to the joint, and thus float may be occur on the joint. As a result, poor joining may arise.
Moreover, although an adhesive tape is used for protection of a panel, unnecessary pressure is to be applied to the joint portion having a large thickness when the panel is stacked for accommodation and handling, for example, thereby leading to bending of the panel inwardly or cracks in the panel.